A Different Us
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: one-shot. After Edolas, Lucy didn't think she would see another version of herself. Yet here she was, staring at a Lucy who had a Juvia personality when it came to Natsu. Thanks Reedus, thanks a lot. Nalu


"A Different Us"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Natsu and Lucy with Hints of Gruvia, Jerza, Gavy.

Romance/Humor

Rated T

Summary: one-shot. After Edolas, Lucy didn't think she would see another version of herself. Yet here she was, staring at a Lucy who had a Juvia personality when it came to Natsu. Thanks Reedus, thanks a lot. Nalu

(I do NOT Own Fairy Tail)

* * *

><p><em>The girl huffed. She glared at the source of all the noise and found Natsu and Happy dancing on one of the tables again. She groaned when she realized Plue was also part of the ruckus.<em>

_Couldn't they see that she was trying to work on her newest chapter? She promised she'd give it Levy something this week._

_People laughed at the three before others, such as Lisanna and Erza joined, telling the dragon slayer that they could do better. Soon everyone else was trying to create a wacky dance._

_She let her head bang against the table; out of all the days._

"_Come on Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed as he ran up to her, tugging on her arm. _

"_Let go." She stated and tried to pull her arm back._

_The dragon slayer pouted and gave her arm another tug. "But Luce…"_

_Before she could say anything, the guild was covered in purple smoke. _

_..._

_..._

* * *

><p>"Reedus," Master Makarov spoke carefully; the redhead was already cowering, seeing that most of the guild members were glaring. "What did you do?"<p>

"Pardon but I was trying to perfect my Pict magic by using this new spell. The point of it was for my drawings to not only come and assist me but also to have them as companions when I'm on missions."

"That still doesn't explain the idiots behind us." Erza stated, narrowing her eyes.

"I…mispronounced the spell and accidently cast it on one of my sketch books." He mumbled. He tried to not to look at anyone in the eye.

"Reedus," Mira began gently. "What was this sketch book about?"

The artist blushed slightly. "It had…paintings of the guild members but if they had someone else's personality. But I meant no harm! The alteration on someone was random. Honest."

"Really?" Lucy questioned in a skeptical tone. "Then why does your alternative version have Loke's personality?!" She pointed to another Reedus who was wearing a suit and had a beautiful woman under each arm. The redhead whispered sweet things in their ears as they giggled and snuggled closer. The other mages sweatdropped at the sight.

"What the hell Jet?!"

Everyone turned around and spotted Sketch Droy and Sketch Jet getting ready to fight.

"You're going to do something about it Droy?"

Both paintings growled at each other. Before either of them can throw a punch, both were taken down by a small blunette. "Idiots!" Sketch Levy snarled. "Don't think about fighting in the guild! You'll destroy everything!"

The real Jet, Droy, Levy and even Gajeel looked terrified.

"But Levy-" They tried to speak but the small girl shot them a glare. "What?! You got something to say?!"

"Scary!" Both sketches cried.

Levy couldn't take it anymore. She approached them while ignoring the other blunette. "Hey guys don't listen to her."

Sketch Droy and Jet looked at her before screaming, "Another Levy!" and ran off. The real Levy was left standing, too much in shock to pull her hand back.

"Hey! Creampuff!" Much to everyone's disbelief, it was Sketch Lisanna calling out Sketch Levy. "We didn't finish our last battle! Let's go, I don't have all day!"

"Yeah right you furry! Everyone knows the only thing you do all day is lose to me!"

Both girls went at it, causing both Lisanna and Levy to cry and say that's not really them. A lot of Fairy Tail members were now terrified of the guild's sweetest girls.

Somewhere else, Sketch Mira was cheering in just a bra and skirt. You can imagine the nose bleeds Macao and Wakaba got from that. "Yeah!" She yelled. "Fighting is for women! WOMEN! WOMEN!"

"No, fighting is for men!" Elfman argued. He wanted to go and argue with this version of his sister when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and spotted Sketch Elfman giving him a friendly grin; too much of a friendly smile that it made it creepy. "Now, now." He said softly. "No fighting in the guild."

"But fighting is for real men!"

"FOR WOMEN!"

"FOR MEN!"

Sketch Laxus sat on a table, drinking a barrel of alcohol. "Hehehe," He giggled stupidly (people shivered; the real Laxus snapped a table in half) before he reached over and grabbed another barrel.

"Hands off buddy! Those are mine!" Cana yelled. She didn't pay attention to the version of herself that was merely sitting on a counter, muttering things about 'kids these days' and 'how they were going to be the death of her.'

Makarov didn't do anything about his sketch either, seeing that he was only leaning against the wall, acting like he was too cool to be in the guild.

Sketch Bickslow was admiring Sketch Makarov (creeping the real Bickslow out and that's saying something). Sketch Evergreen was obnoxiously laughing out loud and Sketch Freed told her quit down while he tossed his hair back with the back of his hand. All three of them were greatly embarrassed.

A cloaked figure hid behind the bar counter, staring intensely at a fighting Sketch Levy. It was obvious he was stalking her.

"I see some things don't change." Lucy commented. Gajeel glared at her. "What was that bunny girl?"

"Nothing, nothing. Don't you have a shrimp to comfort?" She inquired as they watched a crying Levy and Lisanna huddle in a corner. Gajeel didn't say anything; he merely walked away and the blonde smirked when she saw he was taking her advice.

"Hey where did our drawings go?" Natsu asked her and Lucy realized that some of them were missing.

"I saw some go to the pool." Wendy put in. Team Natsu, plus Juvia and the Exceeds walked outside.

When they entered, they saw Sketch Erza sitting on a beach hair, a book in hand as she read with a delighted expression.

"There I am. Behaving as always." Erza smiled.

"Since when?!" Natsu and Gray argued.

The group turned back around and spotted Max driving into the pool, only to crash on the surface. They were shocked.

"Whahahahaha!" The group turned around and spotted Sketch Gray laughing his ass off on the floor. It was obvious that he was the one who covered the pool with a thin layer of ice. "I can't believe he fell for it!" He tried to stop but he ended up laughing more.

A dark shadow appeared behind him, causing the sketch to freeze up. He looked over and spotted a pissed off Juvia. "J-J-Juvia!"

"What were you thinking?!" Sketch Juvia lectured. "Someone could have been injured! Juvia is very disappointed in you!" She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him away while the male screamed for forgiveness.

"Ahhhh! Gray-sama! Please forgive Juvia!" The real water mage cried as she ran to the pair.

"H-Hey! That's not the real me so calm down!" Gray shouted as he ran after her.

Erza left to go offer the other version of her some of her (cough, perverted) books. Sketch Wendy was sharpening up a large sword and Sketch Lily hummed cutely next to her. Both Wendy and Lily panicked and ran to her so she wouldn't hurt herself.

On another chair, Sketch Happy was scolding Sketch Carla for eating too many fish.

"Maybe that Carla will accept my fish!" Happy exclaimed joyfully.

"Do not even think about it Happy." The white cat huffed, crossing her arms in a jealous manner but the blue Exceed went for it anyways and she quickly followed.

"I still don't see ours." Natsu complained and at this point Lucy didn't want to see hers.

It was then that they heard a high pitched scream. Both turned to the other side of the pool, where a blushing Lucy stood next to a shirtless Natsu.

"Man, is it hot in here or what?" Sketch Natsu complained as he took off his pants.

"HEY! PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!" The dragon slayer roared as he charged towards them, his partner not far behind.

"Wha! Natsu-sama, please put on your clothes before other girls see you." Sketch Lucy advised as she picked up his clothes. Then she saw then the real Lucy and Natsu running to them.

"Ah! Two Natsus?!" She got a nose bleed a second later. The three individuals only stared at her in shock. The real Lucy groaned. "How embarrassing…" She mumbled.

"YOU!" Natsu yelled as he pointed at his copy. "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? THE STRIPPER?"

"Che." Sketch Natsu replied arrogantly.

"DON'T 'CHE' ME!"

"Please Natsu-sama." Sketch Lucy pleaded with dry blood on her nose. She held the clothes out to him. Sketch Natsu gave her an angry look before he roughly snatched the clothes. "Annoying," He muttered. Sketch Lucy flinched and let her gaze shift to the floor.

Before the pink haired drawing knew what happened, he was knocked down to the ground. He held his stinging cheek, glaring at the man standing in front of him.

"I don't care if you're supposed to be a different me." Natsu spoke; his tone dark and serious. "No one speaks to any Luce in that way. EVER!"

Both blondes blushed at his words. The other Natsu looked away. "Che." He said weakly. "Whatever."

"IT'S NOT WHAT-"

"Natsu, calm down." The celestial mage said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. He's not you."

He still looked displeased so Lucy took his hand and squeezed it for reassurance. "He's not you." She repeated.

Natsu nodded and the two looked back to face the drawings when they saw they weren't there anymore.

"Hey, where'd they go?!"

* * *

><p>After getting some quick directions from the other guild members, Lucy and Natsu made their way outside the guild to search for the other them. They hadn't walked too far when they saw a blonde clinging onto a male with pink hair.<p>

"Let go!" He commanded.

"No!" The girl didn't let go. "I'm pretty sure we're supposed to be at the guild with everyone else. That's what Reedus said!"

"I don't care!"

"Besides, what if other girls come and bother you?"

"You're bothering me!"

The real Natsu and Lucy made their way to them. Sketch Natsu crudely pulled Sketch Lucy away before he ran.

"HEY-"

"It's okay!" Lucy told Natsu before she sprinted. "Go with the other me! She seems to like you! I'll go after this one!"

"But Lucy!"

She waved him off and he sighed in defeat. He turned back and saw Sketch Lucy already crying. The fire mage panicked. "Shit! Don't cry!" He said as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

This caused the drawing to look up at him. She sniffed. "Natsu-sama?"

Natsu sent her a bright grin. "Nope! I'm the better one."

"I'm sorry. But I only like my Natsu-sama." She sighed dreamily. "He's ammmaaazzinng."

The male blinked. He recalled how rude the other him was like. He raised an eyebrow, a little suspicious. "You're not like Virgo, are you? Are you going to ask for punishment too?"

"No!" Sketch Lucy squealed before swaying side to side in a shy manner. "Unless, that's what Natsu-sama wants."

"…You're weird."

The girl looked like she was ready to sulk but the male wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "But that's okay. My Lucy's a weirdo too. I'm sure I can still be friends with you." He smiled and the drawing couldn't help but blush. She grinned back, snuggling against him as she did. "Yeah!"

* * *

><p>'<em>Where'd he go?' <em>She inquired as she searched around for the copy of her best friend. The girl let out a breath of relief when she saw pink hair and she indicated that he lying down on the grass by the canal.

"There are you!" She called as she made her way down. However, she slipped on some wet grass and shrieked before landing on her bottom. "Ouch…"

She heard chuckling and looked in front of her to see Sketch Natsu laughing behind his hand. Lucy would have hit him if she hadn't realized she hadn't seen him smile since she met him, let alone laugh.

The celestial mage plopped next to him, and after his laugher died down, they both sat in silence.

"We have to go back to the guild." Lucy said.

"Che. Don't want to." He stated before lying down on his side, facing away from her.

She glared. Then her mouth dropped. "Put some clothes on!" She yelled.

"Deal with it," He mumbled.

The girl grabbed the shirt that was on the ground. "Come here you!" She pulled him by the shoulder, causing him to land on his back. Lucy sat on his stomach and tried to put the shirt over him. Of course, he retaliated and swung his arms around. "Hey! Quit it! Get off!"

She grabbed both his arms and pulled them down. When he locked eyes with her, she gave him a glare that rivaled Erza's. He gulped. "Put it on." She muttered darkly.

He looked away in defeat. "Yeah, yeah."

Lucy got off and the male sat up, putting on his shirt like he was asked. When he was done, both still weren't looking at each other.

"You know, you should try being nicer to the other me." She started. "Not because she's me but because she reminds me of a friend. I know she means well."

"You don't know anything."

She narrowed her eyes. "Try me."

"She's so annoying!" He exclaimed, finally looking at her. "Always hugging me and pulling on my arm! Treating me like I'm sort of prize. Seriously what right does she have-"

The blonde opened her mouth.

"To act like I'm the one who's going to disappear!"

Lucy's eyes widened but she said nothing. "Everyone always leaves." Sketch Natsu continued. "Igneel, Lisanna, even you that one time! So I don't get why she holds onto me like _I'm_ about to vanish." His eyes dropped to the ground. "I'm bad luck. Bad things always happen to other people around me."

She didn't try to interrupt him this time. "Even with that; she's always smiling! And even she's sad, she just keeps grinning that stupid smile of hers. Come on?! Doesn't she trust me to let her guard down?"

A quick painful thump came from her heart. Somehow, she couldn't stop thinking about her dragon slayer.

"I get, that she's trying to make me happy. I get that. But still, she doesn't need to act like I'm going anywhere. And what's all this stuff about me and other girls? Che. Doesn't she know she's the only one I'm around?"

Images of Natsu continued to play in her mind.

"Sure sometimes I talk to other girls in the guild,"

She remembered when Natsu would talk with Lisanna, Levy, Mira, Cana or Erza.

"But she's the only one I ask to go on a mission with me. She's the only I share a room with, either in my home or in a hotel. She's the only I offer my food to or put my head on her lap when I'm feeling sick.

"She has to learn that I'm not going anywhere. She has to stop being so clingy and territorial. I need my space and nothing bad is going to happen if I'm 2 feet away from her."

Now this was starting to sound like someone else.

"She doesn't need to break into my house, because if she'd just knock I'd let her in. She doesn't need to follow me everywhere I go cause if she'd ask, I'll let her come. She's…"

He groaned, letting his head fall into his hands. "…so annoying."

This time Lucy laughed. "I know how you feel. My Natsu can be exactly like that." Her laugher stopped and the girl found herself staring at the canal with a peaceful expression. "But everyone has their flaws, you and I included. So maybe we can be a little less picky about theirs. I mean, it wouldn't kill us if we actually hugged them back every so often. And maybe we should have a meal prepared for them when they break in our homes so they can feel more welcomed. What do you say?"

The male didn't response for a few seconds. "Yeah, I guess." He finally said.

"Want to go back to the guild?"

"...sure."

* * *

><p>When Lucy and Sketch Natsu arrived, the first thing these two encountered was hugs from their partners.<p>

"Lucy!"

"Natsu-sama."

Both snuggled against their partners. Sketch Lucy glared at the original. "You didn't do anything to my beloved Natsu-sama did you?"

"What?! No!" She yelled as she tried to pull away from Natsu.

"Lucy, from now on, only I get to be the clingy one! It's scary when you do it!" The real Natsu complained.

She stopped struggling and narrowed her eyes at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I don't want two Lucys! I only want you!"

"Did somebody say two Lucys?"

The blonde screamed and unconsciously hugged the fire mage. She looked over her shoulder and spotted Loke looking over at them with hearts in his eyes.

"No one summoned you!" She yelled.

"Come on Lucy," The celestial spirit coaxed as somehow he managed to get both blondes under his arms. "Don't you think it's about time you accepted my love. I am your Knight in shining armor after all."

To say that Leo didn't have it coming would have been lying. Surprisingly (and to one's much joy) both Natsus punched the poor redhead, causing him to fly over to the counter.

"Hands off _my _partner!" They yelled simultaneously as they embraced the girls. Sketch Lucy fainted in Sketch's Natsu's arms.

However, Loke only brushed it off and readjusted his glasses. "You two idiots aren't the first ones jealous by my charms. By the way," He pointed to the Natsu on the right. "Put some clothes on." Then he left.

Sketch Natsu looked down and rolled his eyes. "Like I'm going to listen to what he has to say."

Meanwhile, Sketch Lucy had woken up and was having a nose bleed for being pressed against her crush's muscular chest.

Lucy sighed after seeing what the drawings were doing; she had even forgotten she was still in her partner's arms. Yet she couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face when she saw Sketch Natsu didn't pull away.

Soon, all the drawings in the room started glowing. Everyone watched as the other them vanished back into Reedus's sketch book.

Most of the guild members were pleased with the return of their copies (some even wanted Reedus to give the sketchbook to Natsu so he could burn it). A few others were disappointed that they had to vanish so soon...

…That's why Lucy asked if she could see her sketch one more time. She turned a page in Reedus's sketchbook, smiling when she saw that Natsu and Lucy were in the same position she last saw them in. Sketch Lucy was still pressed against his chest, thankfully without traces of a bloody nose. He was still holding her, shirtless but the blonde dismissed that when she saw he had a grin on his face.

* * *

><p>"Today was definitely weird," Lucy mumbled. She laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling. "I didn't even get any writing done today…"<p>

"Hey Lucy!"

She turned her head, spotting the dragon slayer enter through her window. She rolled her eyes but didn't say anything.

Natsu hopped on the bed and made himself comfortable by lying down next her.

Lucy sighed. "You have your own home or did you forget?"

He blinked. "Why would I forget I have my own home?"

"Ahhh. Just forget it."

He poked her side. "You're such a weirdo."

She merely groaned in annoyance. He laughed. "But I guess that's just the way I like you."

The blonde looked at him, blushing slightly. "What do you mean by that?"

Natsu looked back at the ceiling. "Well, today I hung out with a different you. I'm glad it wasn't with Edolas Lucy. She was scary. But Reedus's Lucy was nicer. She kept hugging me instead of hitting me; tried to feed me fire, offered to help me play pranks and even danced with me!"

The celestial mage frowned. "Oh…"

"She was great but…." He paused, looking concentrated as he if was trying to solve an equation. "She was too much like me."

This definitely caught her attention. "She was trying to make me happy by doing the things I do for you. It's not that I didn't like it but I didn't need her to do that stuff."

He looked at her, flashing her one giant grin. "You make me happy in better ways."

Lucy turned to her side so she could face him. She ignored the warmness that spread through her body when he spoke those words. "How so?"

"You don't get mad when I talk to other guild members. I love Fairy Tail; everyone's like family but that Lucy kept getting mad if I talked to other girls. They're like my sisters you know. She even got jealous of Happy!"

"Really?"

He nodded and took her hand into his. "And you make the best funny faces." She rolled her eyes on that one. "And when I do something wrong, you tell me. You smile when I do something right. You always have my back. And you let me eat your food when I'm starving. You come on me with missions, even if you don't need rent money. And…"

He smiled. "I don't know. We're just different but the same."

The blonde tightened her grip on his hand. "I think you're right."

She moved closer to the male, lifting up their hands so she could rest her head on his shoulder. "Is this too clingy?" She inquired quietly.

Tilting her head up, she caught Natsu with pink tinted cheeks. "No..."

She buried her head on his shoulder so he wouldn't see her blushing face.

"Hey Luce…" He mumbled.

"Huh?"

"I like our version the best."

She let a small smile pass. "Me too Natsu. Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Inspiration for this came from "Mirror World" By HoneyFlower15. If you get a chance to, you should read it. I'm dedicating this to Arwen2712 and everyone else who reviewed 'Beware of Stripping.' You guys are so freak'n awesome that I had to write this XD**

**Sorry if there weren't enough stripping Natsu moments. I didn't want to make it the same as my last one so hopefully you enjoyed this new version of no clothes Natsu lol**

**Btw, when Sketch Natsu mentions that Lucy left that one time, he was referring to when she left home to confront her father. Happy mentions that Natsu cried so he must have really freaked about her leaving. Also, I**** love Loke and I just had to bring him in, especially when he was supposed to have his cameo in "Not what I wanted" but I ended up not needing him in there. **

**If you couldn't tell, I had fun switching everyone's personalities lol. Originally, I was going to put a list with everyone's sketch and whose personality they had but I thought it would be better if I let you guys figure it out. You guys are smart and if you didn't understand one just let me know. :)**

**I think this my last one-shot until December. I'll only write a one-shot if I'm REALLY inspired. If I upload anything, it's going to be new chapters for my Nalu stories "What you Make me Do" and "Your Virtual Reality." Please give those a chance if you haven't. I'm debating if I should upload one more multi story since it would be a short one: no more than 10 chapters. Spoiler: it would have Kid Natsu so let me know what you think ;)**

**Don't forget to leave a review. As much as I love seeing the favorite/follow numbers go up, I like it better when people comment and/or tell me what they liked about my story. Feedback is greatly more appreciated and it makes me more motivated to write.**

**Until Next time,**

**Your friend, **

**Dark Shining Light **


End file.
